


When You're Fallin' Down...

by artisticmonstre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intrusive Thoughts, Multi, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Suicide Attempt, This is all fluff and comfort, and also love yourself too, bad day, let them love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticmonstre/pseuds/artisticmonstre
Summary: A series of shortfics about monsters loving you and you loving you. All relationships are platonic unless otherwise stated!(Tags will be edited as chapters are posted. Please let me know if any tags need to be added/edited)





	1. ...Have Some Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time ever posting my writing online, so I'm kinda nervous about it, but I really want to help people and I have a feeling this might help? Maybe? I hope so! Anyways, Enjoy!!

**♥**

 

The day was calm and warm, the Underground just as quietly lively as ever. Asgore was sitting on his knees in his throne room, caring for a small patch of flowers, while I worked with another area. I often did this to pass the quiet time in the Underground, the repetitive process of caring for the plants something I could find a small comfort in. Gentle chirps of birds, and the soft whisper of wind filled the room, which was otherwise silent due to the concentration from the two of us. As I worked on the flowers, my thoughts always tended to wander. About the reason I left the surface, the people I used to know, the ways I used to live. All the things that caused me stress, regret… all the things that made me double-think coming to where I felt safe. My hands froze as I stared down at the golden color of the flowers, thoughts filling my mind of all the things I wished I could stop thinking about. I felt guilt fill my heart at the thought of all the people, and things I left behind, the responsibilities that I pushed onto others. The people I loved… how did they feel? Were they worried for me? Were they angry at me for being so selfish? For falling under the pressure?

 

I had been avoiding the next thoughts, though they always seemed to find me.

 

Did they even notice me at all?

That I left?

_Did they care?_

 

I hadn’t realized how long I had stopped, or the soft shaking of my shoulders, the way my hands faltered, cupping the soft petals of the flower gently, looking at it as if it held the answers to all my questions. I hadn’t noticed any shift in the room before I saw a pair of much larger hands find mine, engulfing my fingers gently. The soft pads on his fingertips and palms pressed against my skin as he held my shaking hands, patient in waiting for me to look to to him.

 

“*Human. Is something bothering you?” His deep voice bounced about the room, finally breaking the silence that had filled it. And I hated it. I hated that he broke the silence, because he asked so kindly, so sincerely and full of care. It hurt because I needed that, I wanted that, but… I didn’t deserve it, I was too _selfish_. I stayed silent, small hands shaking in his, until he spoke again. “*...Would you like some tea?” He stood as he spoke, gently helping me up. I kept my gaze away from him, silently nodding, trying to hold back the emotions of my recurring realizations.

 

As he led me back into New Home, I shook, my breathing unintentionally hitching as I held back the urge to tell him what I was thinking. He had the type of patient aura that made you want to spill your heart out to him, to let him comfort you.  _I don’t deserve that_. I thought, biting my lip as he left me at the table, going into the kitchen to make his famous tea. Sitting quietly, I tried to keep the thoughts at bay, desperate not to ruin the mood the day held.

 

Of course, my thoughts returned anyways. It was always times like this, when my back felt heavy and my eyes felt tired, when my body felt like giving up, that they came to me. The thoughts that maybe people wanted me to leave, they didn’t care that I did. Maybe they didn’t want me. Maybe no one _here_ wanted me either. Maybe I was just a _nuisance_ to everyone, and they were just waiting for me to die off, just like humans do. My hands began to shake in my lap. Maybe I was just a burden, and no one cared where I was when I left. When I jumped down this mountain, maybe they were relieved, they were glad I finally disappeared. Did anyone worry where I went? Or about what happened to me?  _Did anyone even notice that I left?_

 

When I thought about that for a bit longer, my vision started to become blurry.

 

I couldn’t think of anyone that would _care._

 

I couldn't think of anyone that would remember me.

 

I couldn’t think of anyone who would _want_ to remember me.

 

I couldn't break here. Not in front of Asgore.

 

_He doesn’t want to remember me either._

 

I was shaking, I could feel it. My hands felt numb from how hard I was holding them, my knuckles white. My gaze was on the floor, my vision blurry with heat that I desperately fought to the back of my eyes. I heard Asgore come back in, the familiar sound of a smile on his face. “*Here you go. Enjoy.” He smiled, his calm nearly making me break, but I fought down the urge as he set the cup in front of me, a small clink on the table.

 

I took a deep breath and tried not to sniffle, taking the cup slowly as he sat across from me at the long table with a patience that outlived centuries. My hands shaking as I brought the cup to my lips, I took a sip, surprise immediately blooming across my face.

 

This wasn’t Golden Flower Tea.

It was _my favorite_ tea.

He… he remembered?  
  


He _cared?_

 

Before I could stop it, tears began to slide down my cheeks, shaking hands putting the glass back down before I could break it. I fought sounds, choking them in the back of my throat before I heard Asgore stand from his seat. “*...Child?” He spoke softly, worry in his voice, and I couldn’t help but feel the heat of embarrassment in my cheeks. I was crying. It _hurt_ , to be thought about, for someone to care. It hurt, but it hurt in a beautiful way. I heard the king step closer, kneeling beside my seat as I began to make small sounds, ones that couldn’t be stifled anymore. “*...It’s okay to cry, dear child.”

 

Those were the comforting words that made me finally sob, pressing my hands into my face as ugly sounds racked my body, tears covering my fingers and dripping down into my lap. I felt gentle arms come about my much smaller form as I was hugged against his chest, his breathing soft. He gently rubbed circles in my back as I sobbed like a child into his shirt, horrible sounds coming from my throat as I released all of the feelings I had held since far before being in the Underground. The worst thing was that Asgore just _held_ onto me the entire time. He let me be and comforted me until I had cried all of my tears away and I was just holding onto him and trying to calm my breathing, feeling drained. “*...Human.” He finally spoke, his voice rumbling under my fingertips as I looked up at him, his eyes holding worry, but smiling all the same. “*...Are you feeling any better?” I looked down quietly, feeling guilty for crying like that, even though he didn’t seem to mind, continuing before any thoughts could begin their return.  “*I’m sorry. I’m sure it’s been stressful on you lately, integrating with the monsters, but… I promise that we all love you, my child. You are very important to all of us, and we all care about you dearly. It hurts to see you so upset.” He spoke gently, a padded finger coming to wipe my cheek of any leftover tears. “*So please, try not to bottle everything up so much? We’re all here for you, human. And we would all be sad if you felt like this all the time.” He smiled.

 

And I couldn’t help but smile back.

 

Because maybe, _just maybe_ , I could be remembered.

 

**♥**


	2. ...Watch Some MTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, and I apologize for that! But these were never intended to be super long in the first place, I just tend to get a little carried away (・−・;) I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I actually have the motivation to post a second chapter! It's refreshing to see that so many people liked just the first short! Thank you to those who Bookmarked and for all the Kudos! Thank you also to ExtremeLight9 and CanidSerpent for the lovely comments ♥ (and sorry for not having the courage to reply! I'm too nervous ⁽͑ʺˊ˙̫ˋʺ⁾̉ )

**♥**

 

It was always fun to camp out at the skeleton brothers’ house, especially when Sans joined me for watching MTT at obnoxious hours of the night.

 

Well, At least it was better than watching MTT by _myself_ at obnoxious hours of the night. I could attest to that claim, considering that was exactly tonight's case. Sans was out on some ungodly shift doing whatever he does, and Papyrus was asleep after the bedtime story I read him, leaving me to watch Cooking With a Killer Robot (Season 4) by myself. I flicked idly through the episode, feeling frustrated and unmotivated to watch it in the first place, and deciding on playing it from the beginning again in favor of having background noise while lying on the couch.

 

To say things had been going well for me was a joke. Not that I didn’t love the brothers, (I did, to pieces, really) but the circumstances that led me to the underground… weren’t pretty ones. Just the thought made me want to throw myself down the cliff for the second time. Wincing at that memory, I flopped my head back to hit the back of the sofa, sighing gently. Why I was feeling so down and out about it, I couldn’t really tell. Mostly because… I never noticed how _quiet_ a place could be without anyone in it. It was like the entire world went to sleep when Papyrus did, sure. But Sans usually made thumps and bumps while doing god-knows-what in his room. Creaks and cracks of bones often accompanied him when he sat and watched TV, or when he walked and talked. Without him it was eerie there. Too quiet.

 

I couldn’t tell how long I laid in silence, doing absolutely nothing except wallowing in self-pity and consumed by thoughts before I heard the front door creak open, Sans stepping inside and making a point to be quiet until he realized I was still awake.

 

“*hey.” The stout skeleton gave a familiar wave, but his grin, although stationary, seemed to falter upon seeing me. “*huh? no need _tibi-a_ so blue.” He tried, the half-hearted laugh I returned making him flop himself onto the couch beside me.

 

The good thing about Sans was that he didn’t really ask questions. He always knew more than he let on, including about me. And although he was cold as ice from being outside, I felt a bit warmer when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and let me just come under his wing for a bit. Whatever sorrow I had, he just let it be. He didn’t ask me to share, but he didn’t ask me to hide anything, either. He just let me be, but was beside me when doing it.

 

My eyes lazily found the television show again before the skeleton spoke up. “*so, rough night?” Just that question made me sigh a bit, and he nodded “*i understand. i’ll stick with ya for a while, ‘kay?”

 

Well... Company wasn’t particularly a bad idea. The house needed the familiar bumps and thumps, or creaks and cracks of bones. It made home more like, well, _home_.

 

**♥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have one more planned chapter after this before I start on other characters! If you have any suggestions to characters or situations, please let me know! Thank you for reading! ♥


	3. ...Hang out with your Bestie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! I've been trying to keep posting on a weekly basis, but sometimes life catches up to me (;´Д`).

**♥**

 

I sighed, gently curling up into the blanket wrapped around my body. It had been a long day, and everywhere I turned, it seemed like it was the world's big plan to stop me. Anything that could go wrong, had. 

I forgot to grab a jacket on the way to work? _It started snowing._  
I got to work? _I realized I had forgotten my apron._  
I went outside to get boxes from Ice Wolf? _I slipped and hit my tailbone._  
I finally got off shift? I _realized halfway home that I forgot to clock out._  
I finally got myself home, nearly 45 minutes late? _I didn't have the key to the house, so I had to search through the shed to find the key._  
I finally got inside the house, tired and cold, and wanting to forget about the day? _I hit my knee so hard on the coffee table that I had a feeling I would be out of commission for the rest of the day._

Tears of embarrassment and anger stung the back of my eyes as I remembered the day, curling the blanket around me more and burying my face in the fabric, trying to calm my breathing. 

 

And just when I had calmed myself down? 

 

Papyrus burst through the door, scaring the living daylights out of me. My eyes stung, my back and knee ached, and that was now joined by my heart racing.  _ Great. _ “*I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HOME FROM A DAY OF HARD WORK RE-CALIBRATING MY PUZZLES! THE NEXT HUMAN WHO DECIDES TO CROSS PATHS WITH ME SHALL BE THOROUGHLY JAPED BY MY KEEN TRICKERY!” He boisterously exclaimed, closing the door with the same fervor he had opened it with and strutting past the couch. He nearly missed my huddled form, which was concealed by the blanket in a ball of fabric, my head still buried within it. 

 

“*AH! HUMAN, YOU STARTLED ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALL HUDDLED LIKE THAT? ARE YOU HAVING A…” He let out a dramatic gasp for emphasis, lowering his voice and shifting his gaze about as if it was the biggest secret in the Underground, “*...Blanket Party?” Papyrus’s voice neared as he gladly trotted back over to my spot, but noticing my hesitation in answering, he plopped down beside me instead. “*HUMAN! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WISH TO TELL THE MIGHTY AND WONDERFUL PAPYRUS?” He asked, pulling the blankets away from my face with a characteristic smile still over his features

 

Looking up at him, I mustered everything I could to smile and attempt to appear better than I felt. His kindness always seemed to make my  heart swell. “Hey, Papyrus. There’s nothing I need to tell, but how were your puzzles today?” I asked, attempting to steer the conversation to a better area, though the tall skeleton didn’t be seeming to have any of it. 

 

“*...YOU HAVE BEEN CRYING, HUMAN.” His voice lowered again (which was now only at normal speaking volume, and not yelling as usual), this time in a way to comfort me. “*SHALL I MAKE  YOU SPAGHETTI TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER? ” He asked, but then shook his skull before I could answer. “*...HMM, NO. I , THE AMAZING PAPYRUS, WILL NOT DO THAT! I WILL INSTEAD URGE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME ABOUT YOUR TROUBLES! FOR YOU ARE MY FRIEND, AND THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT FRIENDS DO WHEN THEY LOVE EACHOTHER! PLATONICALLY!” He decided with a nod, looking at me with the determination that I couldn’t muster to refute right now. 

 

At his urging, I sighed gently, turning my head back into the blanket and telling him about the horrible day I had. As I spoke, I noticed that he was watching me intently, nodding and adding ‘NYEH’S’ in between my words to make sure I knew that he was listening, as he had promised he would. When I had finished, I felt a bit better about it, but tears were prickling my eyes and threatening to spill over my cheeks. Gulping, I silenced myself, burying my face back in the soft fabric of the blanket. It was such stupid things to get upset over, there was no reason for me to be crying like a baby about it, and I was sure Papyrus felt the same, self-loathing hovering over my shoulders.

 

For a little while, the room fell into silence, the only sound coming from the window behind us, a harsh wind whipping the still oncoming snow over the windowpanes. It gave me time to attempt to stop the choking feeling in my throat, though I was surprised when the small bundle of cloth was pushed from beside me so that the bony friend of mine could slip into my blanket pile and give me a hug, beginning his speech. “*HUMAN. IT SEEMS YOU’VE HAD A VERY HARD DAY TODAY, AND THAT MAKES ME FEEL SAD. BUT I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, SO I HAVE DECIDED TO GRACE YOU WITH MY HUGS AND COMPANIONSHIP FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR DAY DOES A BACKFLIP LIKE THE COOL KIDS ON THEIR SKATEBOARDS. I WILL WATCH MTT WITH YOU TONIGHT, BECAUSE THE BAKING PROGRAM IS ON AND I THINK THAT YOU MAY ENJOY IT! I WILL EVEN MAKE SURE THAT MY LAZY BROTHER PICKS UP HIS SOCK TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!-” I couldn’t help but giggle at his sentiment, listening to him continue with more fervor as he urged to improve my mood. “*-I WILL EVEN LET YOU WEAR MY CAPE! SO THAT YOU MAY FEEL AS AMAZING AND AWESOME AS I DO EVERY DAY! IT WILL BE A WONDERFUL NIGHT, I ASSURE YOU!” 

 

Papyrus grinned wider (if that was even possible) as I laughed again, untying his cape and gallantly wrapping it around my neck, the red fabric draping about my shoulders. “*WELL, I CAN SEE NOW THAT YOU’RE PROPERLY DRESSED FOR THE EXTRAVAGANT OCCASION FOR THE NIGHT WITH ME! IT IS TIME TO HAVE FUN!” Papyrus grinned, well, even more than he could.

 

And for now, I decided, I would try to forget about the day I’ve had, and instead create a better one with my bestie.

 

**♥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoy feedback, so feel free to comment/leave a kudos if you enjoyed! I hope to start posting more of these soon, so let me know who I should write comforting you next!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoy feedback, so feel free to comment/leave a kudos if you enjoyed! I hope to start posting more of these soon, so let me know who I should write comforting you next!!


End file.
